Ailment
See also: List of Status Effects An ailment is a type of negative status condition. A unit cannot have more than one ailment at a time, but ailments are not mutually exclusive to binds. Ailments are removed over time and do not persist outside of battle, with the exception of Petrification. They can be cured with skills such as the Medic's Refresh. List of ailments The ailments are listed in order of a hierarchy. Ailments higher up on the list will always override all others with a lower priority. Petrify Against an enemy, Petrification has the exact same function as Instant Death. The only differences are resistances and conditional drops. Against a player, it prevents all actions and does not wear off at the end of a turn or at the end of battle, but also increases defense. A petrified player is considered incapacitated when checking for a Game Over or a forced line swap. In Etrian Odyssey V and Etrian Odyssey Nexus, Petrification is changed significantly. It still prevents all action and increases defense. However, it gets cured at the end of the turn and after battle just like other ailments. It doesn't count as incapacitation. Against enemies, it has the same effect instead of causing instant death. Fear A frightened unit may seize up, losing its turn and some TP. Curse When a unit with Curse deals direct damage, it also takes half as much damage itself. Sleep A sleeping unit cannot take any actions or dodge. Any attack will remove this status, but will also deal extra damage. Panic Panic prevents a unit from being commanded. A panicked unit will use its regular attack on a random ally or enemy. Paralyze A paralyzed unit may fail to perform any action on its turn. If that happens, it will also be unable to dodge that turn too. Poison Poison inflicts damage to the unit at the end of every turn. Its damage is typeless and the amount is determined by the skill that caused it. Blind Blind greatly reduces accuracy and prevents the affected from dodging. Plague Plague acts the same as poison, with the addition that it can spread from one unit to another at the end of each turn. It appears only in Etrian Odyssey III. Semi-ailments Whether these count as ailments is ambiguous. They are separated from both ailments and binds in EO2U's Monstrous Codex information. These ailments can stack with the above ailments without overriding the others. Stun A stunned unit cannot act for the rest of the turn. Stun wears off immediately. Instant Death Instant death instantly kills a unit. If an enemy has a skill that it uses in response to being killed, Instant Death will not activate it. Ailment recovery Etrian Odyssey II & III GameFAQs user viocar. https://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/981313-etrian-odyssey-iii-the-drowned-city/75523161 Ailments have the chance to be recovered at the end of each turn, not counting the turn in which they were inflicted. A: LUC - (Level * 0.58 + 5.7) B: A random number between 0 and 10 C: Turns since ailment was applied D: Recovery and Waking Chakra value (As a percentage) If A <= -10: rate = B * C + D If -10 < A < 10: rate = B * C + D + (sin(A * 0.14) * 20 + 20) If A >= 10: rate = B * C + D + 40 The rate is capped at 80% per turn. Category:Status